


young folks;

by clarkesgrifiin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesgrifiin/pseuds/clarkesgrifiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever; one of our dear sources sent us this. Spotted at grand central, bags in hand- the one and only Clarke Griffin. Was it only a year ago our “it girl” mysteriously disappeared for “boarding school”, and just suddenly she’s back. Don’t’ believe me? Just see for yourselves. Thankfully, our mysterious source sent us a picture</p><p>Gossip Girl Au;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. welcome to new york;

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this has been done before, but I was re-watching Gossip Girl again, and I thought it would be cool to make a the 100 gossip girl au! I’ve been planning this for weeks now, and finally I finished the first chapter. I’m planning on sticking with this fic for a long time, and yesterday I even created a Tumblr so I would keep my inspiration going. (It’s gossipgirl-au.tumblr.com follow it! I will post drabbles, headcanons and answer your questions, I will even ask you guys to send me prompts and stuff.) Btw, you don’t need to have read or watched gossip girl to understand this, this will differ greatly from the books/tv series. It will obviously contain some elements/plots but nothing that you need to watch the tv series to understand.

** GOSSIP BLAST **

Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever; one of our dear sources sent us this. Spotted at grand central, bags in hand- the one and only Clarke Griffin. Was it only a year ago our “it girl” mysteriously disappeared for “boarding school”, and just suddenly she’s back. Don’t’ believe me? Just see for yourselves. Thankfully, our mysterious source sent us a picture.

* * *

 

Octavia couldn’t believe what she was reading. Her eyes skimmed through the Gossip Blast repeatedly, as if she could change them with her stare. _This was not real_. Clarke Griffin, her best friend, was not back. This was just another rumor, just another lie that Gossip Girl made up to stir things up. But the picture was real, it was Clarke, with her impossibly blue eyes and golden hair. It was the same Clarke that was sipping Piña Coladas with her in Aruba. It was the same Clarke that had dated her older brother Bellamy. The same Clarke that held her when she cried on the anniversary of her mother’s death. The Clarke Griffin that left her last year, without saying anything or leaving a form to contact her.

She was over it really. She cried for a week when she realized Clarke was gone, and called Abby desperately to beg for at least a way to contact her daughter. But it was okay now. Time heals wounds, and she made new friends. She would just have to power through it. Without her, Clarke Griffin was no one.  After the novelty of her appearance wears off, she would fade into the background. She could try to ignore her, graduation was only ten months away, and after that she was leaving this city to move into bigger and better things.

“Octavia Blake! You put that phone away or I’m taking it away from you.” Octavia put her phone away and rolled her eyes at her Calculus teacher, Mr. Caldwell. He was an old man, not very interesting, that always looked constipated. Octavia has to bite her lip to avoid laughing every time the man gets angry. To this day, she isn’t really sure why she picked Calculus as a class. She doesn’t even understand half of what Mr. Caldwell is saying. _Well, it’s too late to drop the class now._

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the school day, but definitely not the end of the _day_.  Today the Jordans were hosting a dinner party, and her whole family was invited. She seriously wanted to bail, but Jasper was one of her best friends and she wasn’t going to let him suffer through the dinner talk alone. Octavia already knew what the main topic of the chit chat was going to be, Clarke Griffin. The whole school was buzzing with the news of her return, so it wouldn’t be a surprise to her if she found out the adults were talking about it too. They were as noisy as their children.

The ride home took longer than usual, which really frustrated her. She was used to the terrible New York traffic jams, but this wasn’t your average stuck traffic. This was a full on _traffic clog_. The sound of car horns was driving Octavia crazy, and honestly she just needed an Advil and a nice spa day. But that wasn’t going to happen, she had the dinner tonight and she really needed to rush home so she could get ready. After what fell like hours, Octavia reached her home. She thanked Nigel, her driver, and took the elevator up to her floor. _The penthouse_.

The Blake Residence was minimally decorated. Her interior decorator insisted it was all about space this season, so her whole house was painted white. The only splash of color in the entrance was some beautiful flowers that were sitting on top of a table and an expensive painting that her dad bought a few years back at an art gallery. Octavia thought it just looked like some random splashes of color but her dad insisted it was beautiful and had a deep powerful meaning. _Whatever_ , she was never an art person like Clarke.

Ugh. She was thinking about that girl again. She was everywhere now, even her head. _Octavia, there’s no time right now to think about her, just get ready._ She mentally scolded herself, as she made her way to her room. Clarke had to wait; she had other issues to attend to.

* * *

 

Clarke Griffin was about to do something really stupid. Out of all the stupid things she had done, which were a lot, this was probably the worst one of them all. Well, maybe not the _worst_ one, but close. Her hands shook as she laid a hand on the doorbell. The door was probably open, but she couldn’t bring herself to twist the knob and enter. She still had time to turn back, to run, to take another train and disappear for another year. But she had to come back, for her mother, and for Wells, who wrote a letter for every month that she was gone. She still had them, all the unanswered letters, stacked in a pile. She read them over and over, but could never find the appropriate words to pull out a reply.

Before she could flee, the door opened. Jasper’s mom opened the door with a sweet smile, and her eyes widened when she saw the girl standing in front of her.

“This can’t be true! Clarke Griffin!” The woman exclaimed. “Do come in darling, we have plenty of food left.”

Clarke smiled at her and took to uneasy steps inside. The house was packed with people. Wealthy socialites, CEO’s and their lucky children and the waiters that were rushing to serve them. It was all too common for Clarke; she had been attending these fancy soirees from the moment that she could walk.  But, it was all too strange too. She had been gone for a year, and so many things happened when she was gone. She was out of the loop, and the feeling of nervousness settled in the bottom of her stomach.

“Is that Clarke Griffin?” A voice called out. Clarke turned around to see the one and only Bellamy Blake, wearing his trademark smirk.

“In the flesh.” She replied, mirroring his smirk.

“It’s good to have you back, I missed you.” Bellamy was nothing but honest. Clarke was like a little sister to him. She grew up next to Octavia, so in his eyes, she was family.

“I missed you too.” Clarke admitted. Being around Bellamy was always very easy. Admittedly, they didn’t get along at first; Bellamy was Octavia’s annoying brother and she was Octavia’s annoying friend. But as the years progressed so did their friendship, and eventually it blossomed into a romance. That died quickly though, being around Bellamy was too easy for Clarke, and easy wasn’t always good.

“Have you spoken to Octavia?” Bellamy asked, even if he knew what the answer was. Clarke just shook her head. She hadn’t even spoken to her mother. “You own her an explanation, Griffin.”

“I know.”

“Then go, she’s right there.” Bellamy said, pointing at the dining room.

Clarke nodded and started walking towards the dining room. She heard the hushed whispers of “pregnancy” and “rehab” as she walked towards Octavia. Classic Upper East Side rumors that she had learned to shake off. People loved making up stuff, but the Upper East Sider’s took that to an extreme. _Maybe things didn’t change much after all._

Octavia was talking to a two friends that Clarke recognized as Raven Reyes and Jasper Jordan, the latter being the owner of the house. “Hey, can I borrow Octavia for a second?” Clarke asked, hoping that the brunette girl was happy to see her. She only received a nod from Jasper and raised eyebrows from Octavia, which only made Clarke more nervous.

“Octavia, hi.” Clarke said, smiling at her friend.

“Hi.” Octavia replied coldly, which made Clarke flinch a little. Two years ago when she spent the whole summer in France, Octavia tackled hugged her at the airport and made her promise that she was never going to leave. Now, she only got a glare.

“It’s so good to see you, O, I missed you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Octavia gave Clarke a fake smile. She didn’t even try to hide the fact that it was not genuine. “I really have to go now.” She excused herself.

“No, Octavia please don’t go.” Clarke grabbed the brunette’s wrist. “I need to talk with you.”

“Fine, let’s go upstairs.” Octavia didn’t really like the idea of talking to Clarke, but she owned her an explanation. And an apology. Preferably in the form of a Swarovski necklace and lots of ice cream.

“I know I own you an apology.” Clarke started once they were upstairs. “And I’m so sorry I left, but O, I had no other choice.”

“You could have at least spoken to me.” Octavia’s face remained emotionless. “You don’t know how horrible it was, to call your home after you missed three days of school, and have your mom tell me ‘Oh, didn’t she tell you? Clarke left for boarding school.’ ”

“I’m sorry Octavia, I just had to go, I needed to get away from it all.” Clarke admitted. “I’m sorry, please forgive me.” Octavia’s saw Clarkes pleading eyes, and she almost gave in. Clarke was truly sorry. But Octavia knew better than to trust her again.

“I feel like I don’t even know you, how can I forgive you.”

“But, I’m the same Clarke.” That was far from true, and both girls knew it, but Clarke decided to go with it. “I’m the same Clarke that doodled in your cast when you broke your arm, the one that you used to dance with in the middle of the street, the one that you share all those memories with. Remember when we tried to bake cupcakes for the first time and wrecked your kitchen? Your mom screamed at us but we didn’t care ‘cause we were in the floor laughing. I miss all of that, you were my sister O.”

Octavia looked at Clarke. Maybe this was her best friend, the one that just a year ago she was sharing smoothies with. Octavia chuckled, a few hours ago she swore to herself that she would never forgive Clarke Griffin, and here she was… about to give her a chance.

“Well, you did miss a lot of Bellamy’s freak outs.” Octavia started, smiling. “The other day I was with this boy, Lincoln. Which you totally have to meet by the way, and Bell saw us and he got super angry and called my dad and basically embarrassed me. If it wasn’t so mortifying it would have been funny.”

Clarke smiled. She truly had missed this. Octavia making fun of her brother, and Bellamy taking care of everyone. The Blake’s were like her true family. After her father’s death, her mother had immersed herself into work, which meant she had no time for Clarke.

“I wish I could have been there, I would have paid tons to see that.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”

“Oh, it’s getting late.” Octavia noted. “I’m going back to the party, want to come with me?”

“No, I really want to get home now.”  Clarke wanted to stay, but her body was demanding rest. “I’ll see you on Monday, though.”

“Okay, bye I guess.”

“Goodbye, O, I love you.” Clarke said and reached over to hug her best friend. She knew things weren’t a hundred percent okay, but this was a solid start. She missed her best friend more than she missed anything else.   


“I love you too, Griffin.”

* * *

 

** Gossip Blast **

C and O were spotted, having a heart-to-heart. O might have forgotten her, but we still want to know why C left.  


	2. i can see it in your eyes;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been on a writing hype lately. Let’s hope it stays that way. This chapter is about brunch, which makes me really happy because I love brunches. What other meal lets you eat breakfast food AND regular food??? Btw, I never update the next day this is a really weird occasion that happens every blue moon so never expect this again.

** Gossip Blast **

I bet you’re wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early, truth is, I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is _sooo_ much better. Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Yeah right, we Upper East Siders don’t do lazy Sundays. Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends… and enemies. Abby Griffin is hosting a brunch for her annual foundation, and _everyone is_ invited.

* * *

 

“Mom, do we really have to do this?”

“Clarke, I’ve told you a million times, this brunch is not negotiable.”

“But I just came back!”

“Exactly, it’s the perfect time to host a brunch. It will help you get back in the scene. Now get ready quickly, the guest will come over in an hour or so.”

Out of all the things in the world that Clarke Griffin detested, being woken up early on a Sunday was the worst one. She was usually an early riser, her school was not that close to her home and she liked to have extra time to stop for muffins with Octavia. But Sundays were her resting days. When her mom woke her up at seven am, telling her that she had to _wake up quickly ‘cause they were hosting a freaking brunch_ , she wanted to kill her right there.

But here she was, picking out an outfit for the brunch. She had forgotten how many dresses she actually owned, and was actually surprised when she opened her closet. She had packed a lot of clothes to take to boarding school, but they weren’t a fraction of her actual full closet. After five minutes of lazily scheming through the dresses, Clarke decided to settle for a navy blue one. Classic, nothing too out there, something that she wouldn’t stand out in. She knew all eyes were going to be on her, so she needed to look as collected as possible.

Halfway through curling her hair, her phone ringed with at least ten notifications. Clarke put her curling wand aside, far enough so she wouldn’t get accidentally burned (It has happened before. Many times.) and picked up her phone. They were all from Octavia, which was no surprise to Clarke.

[8:11 AM] Octavia: clarke omg sos.

[8:11 AM] Octavia: i just saw lincoln with another girl omg

[8:11 AM] Octavia: i know that what we had wasn’t serious but…

[8:12 AM] Octavia: ughhhhhhhhhh

[8:12 AM] Octavia: this is the second time i fall for a taken guy

[8:11 AM] Octavia: im cursed or something

[8:11 AM] Octavia: and she’s really pretty too omg look i took a pic

[OCTAVIA sent you a picture]

Clarke examined the picture attached. Lincoln, the guy with the big muscles she supposed, was sitting at a café with another girl, who Clarke had to admit, was really pretty. She had the greenest eyes she had ever seen and she blessed the resolution of the IPhone 6 for making the picture so clear, she could see every curl of her hair.

A knock on the door made Clarke realize that she had spent nearly ten minutes staring the picture. Well, Octavia had to wait.

* * *

 

“Clarke, I hope you are ready.” Her mom called out. Clarke just ignored her and decided to go back to curling her hair. If she was going to do brunch, she might as well look good.

The overwhelming smell of food was the first thing that hit Octavia when she entered the room. She saw the mountains of macaroons and éclairs that she couldn’t wait to try. She was planning on eating her heart out today. She didn’t care if everyone in the room judged her for attempting to stuff three French toasts at the same time.

Normally she was more controlled, but she just got her heart broken. So you can’t blame a girl for trying to eat her feelings. It was a reasonable way to cope. She didn’t even know why she was so bitter about this, she had only known the dude for less than three weeks and they weren’t officially anything. Even if he took her to a fancy Italian restaurant that night where they might have or might have not reenacted a scene from a popular Disney film.

Before attacking the pile of tiny croquembouches, Octavia decided to find Clarke. It was better to suffer in company than in misery, and Clarke was probably suffering too. It didn’t take her long to spot the perfectly curled blonde hair. _Stupid Clarke and her stupid superior hair curling abilities._ She was sitting all alone in a table with a glass of what Octavia hoped was apple cider.

“Hey loser.” Octavia greeted, sitting next to Clarke.

“Hi, O.” Clarke glanced up from her glass. “Nice to see you too, idiot.”

“Awwh, you’re so nice it’s melting my heart.”

“Thank you, I pride myself on that.” Clarke flashed Octavia a smile that the brunette girl responded with a roll of the eyes. “How are things going in boy toy land?”

“Please let’s not talk about that.” Octavia sighed. Clarke just stared at her, knowing that the girl was dying to tell her all the details. “Okay… let’s talk about that.”

“Go along please, I’m all ears.”

“Okay, so I woke up really early this morning and I was really craving a muffin. So I walked down to the nearest bakery and I saw Lincoln. I was going to say hi you know, maybe even get him to buy me my food, so I approached him. And that’s when I see her. She was sitting directly on front of him, with her naturally curly hair and long eyelashes and I almost died on the spot. So I snapped a picture and ran out of the bakery. Boyless and muffinless.”

“That’s a really sad story, I’ll give you that. But maybe, just maybe… you are overreacting?” Clarke suggested.

“Overreacting? Clarke you weren’t there, they were laughing!”

“Maybe they were just friends… I mean I laugh all the time with Wells.”

“Yeah! That’s exactly my point! He has a huge crush on you!”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Clarke, have you seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you’re the freaking sun.”

“Okay, we are straying from the main topic; let’s go back to your boy troubles.”

“That’s deflecting, you know.” Octavia rolled her eyes again before noticing something. “Wait, Lincoln just entered. And he’s with that girl, ugh.”

Clarke turned around, maybe not in the smoothest way, but whatever. Lincoln’s armed was linked with the mysterious girl’s. Clarke eyes landed on the mysterious girl’s green eyes. Her stare was really intense, so it was hard to miss how beautiful they were.

She hadn’t noticed she was gawking at the girl until Octavia started hitting her with tiny bits of French pastries. “Clarke please, listen to me, we have to tear these two apart.”

“And how exactly are we going to do that?”

“Well, we send Gossip Girl and made up rumor about her that’s going to make Lincoln hate her. We just need to find out her name.”

“Octavia.” Clarke never used her full name unless she was about to berate her. “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme? You don’t even know the girl.”

“Oh, don’t be such a hypocrite Griffin. You have done worse things.” This earned an eye roll from Clarke.

“Fine, go along; wreck a probably nice girl’s life. I won’t stop you.” Clarke crossed her arms. Admittedly, she _had_ done worse things, but in her mind they were for nobler reasons. At least that’s what she told herself every day.

“Wait they’re approaching us. Act cool.” Octavia said, straightening her shoulder and turning her expression into a cold glare.

“Hi, Octavia… and Clarke Griffin, I assume.” Lincoln said.

“The one and only.” Everyone knew Clarke around here, and I mean, how couldn’t they? She was the daughter of one of the wealthiest neurosurgeons in the city. Clarke had been in the spotlight since the minute she was born, and everyone was still waiting for her to mess up. If there’s something Upper East Siders love more than brunch, it’s good drama.

“Octavia, this is Lexa.” He said, pointing at the girl next to him. “She just moved here, and I really want you to meet her. You two would be great friends, I’m sure. She’s my cousin, and she’s staying with us until they finish furnishing her house.”

Oh. _Oh._ Octavia panicked and looked at Clarke, she looked _mortified_ andClarke had to bite her lips to avoid letting out a laugh.

“Nice to meet you, Lexa.” Clarke spoke for Octavia, who was still frozen in her seat. “We would love to stay and chit-chat but we really need to leave for a moment, we’ll be right back.” Clarke dragged Octavia from her seat and all the way to the resting room. Only stopping once to get some macaroons.

“Did he just-did he just say cousin?” Octavia asked, still not believing it. Clarke nodded. “I was about to ruin my potential boyfriend’s cousin’s life!”

“That was a mouthful to say.” Clarke noted, before the two girls broke down in hysterical laughter. They both fell into the ground laughing, ruining their mascara with their tears. They laughed until their stomach started to hurt and they couldn’t laugh anymore. “Our life gets more and more ridiculous each day you know.” Clarke said as she stood up.

“Yeah, and I’m glad I have you to get through it.” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled herself up.

“Awwh, you’re such a sap.”

“Shut up Griffin I was trying to be nice, why do you have to ruin everything?”

“You know me.” Clarke flashed Octavia a smile. “Fix your mascara so you can go back to your boy toy… and his cousin.”

“Stop making fun of me Griffin or I swear I’ll kill you.”

“You’ve gotta admit that it was pretty funny.”

“Well, yeah, it was.”

“And your mortified look when you heard the word cousin was hilarious.”

“Clarke…”

“Okay, I’ll stop now.” Clarke finished applying the last coat of mascara. “But when you froze in place I thought I wasn’t going to able to hold my laughter in and-”

“Clarke… if you don’t wake up tomorrow, you know it was me.” Octavia capped her mascara. “You’re seriously the worst.”

“Just go find Lincoln.” Clarke smiled. “And his cousin.”

“Clarke!”

* * *

 

** Gossip Blast **

Word has it around town that there’s a new girl on the block. Will she sink and just become one of those losers that blend in the background, or will she give all the girls here a run for their money? We just don’t know with new girls. But if there’s something that the girls and **_especially_** the boys of Manhattan like, it’s novelty.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and French pastries what else do you guys want? I already have the next chapter planned out and it’s seriously one of my favorites.


	3. life is a maze;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this is not one of my favorite chapters… I divided this one in two, and I’m posting the next part sometime this week (hopefully tomorrow) This is extremely short, I know! But I promise I'll make it up to you by posting the next one really soon.

** Gossip Blast **

Hello Upper East Siders, new week, new drama, same people. Or maybe not.  Today is _definitely_ going to be interesting.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you guys are okay with me joining?”

“Yes, Clarke stop it. They like you.”

“But they don’t even know me.”

“Everyone knows you Clarke. You’re a Griffin!”

“Yeah, but they don’t _know_ me.”

“Shut up it’s just breakfast.” Octavia said as she pushed the door to the French bakery. “Raven might be a little mean though, I trash talked about you with her when you disappeared.” Clarke glared at Octavia. “Don’t look at me like that, I was hurt. She’s really nice when you get to meet her, though. Or maybe not…”

Clarke sighed and followed Octavia. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“We’re already here. And they are coming so sit your ass down.” Octavia pulled herself a chair. She was used to coming here every morning with her friends before class. It was Monty’s idea to help her cheer up when Clarke left, ‘cause apparently breakfast is the cure for everything. Then it became routine, and now it was their tradition.

As if on cue, Raven and the boys came bursting through the door. They were laughing about something. Octavia was used to their loudness, she could get pretty loud herself, so she just smiled at them.

“Hi guys.” She said once they approached her. “I brought Clarke, if you don’t mind.”

Monty and Jasper awkwardly greeted Clarke, and Raven just waved at her. Clarke felt like an outsider. She knew Octavia’s life didn’t revolve around her, but it was weird to think that so many things happened when she was gone. Time didn’t stop while she was away, even if it felt that way. Octavia moved on without her, she had new friends and new traditions and Clarke was not a part of them.

“I’ll go and fetch us some coffee and muffins.” Jasper said. “The usual right?” He asked. Octavia gave him a look.

“Oh right, Clarke.” Jasper laughed awkwardly. “Do you want anything?”

“I’m fine; I had a big breakfast before leaving.” Clarke lied. She left home earlier than usual to avoid talking with her mom, but she didn’t want to inconvenience any of them. She shouldn’t have come. They had their usual orders and their usual table and their usual _people_.

Jasper nodded at that and left to go grab the food. Monty and Octavia were discussing a TV show that she didn’t watch, with the occasional comment from Raven. Octavia tried to include her in the conversation, but to no avail. They had inside jokes, anecdotes and stories that she didn’t understand. She felt like a fifth-wheel. For the first time in her seventeen years of life, Clarke wished school could start earlier.

* * *

 

“Remember, you are not children anymore. You are all young adults and I expect you to behave as such.” Octavia rolled her eyes as the Dean kept talking. She had heard this all before. Constance Billard had an Ivy League Week every year, and everyone was invited to participate. Last year’s mixer had ended up in disaster after _someone_ was dared to spike the punch. Raven dared Monty, knowing that the boy wouldn’t do it. But he did, which earned him a spot in the cool kids table.  It didn’t look like it, but that kid had guts.   

This year, everyone was taking Ivy League Week seriously. They only had a few months to decide which university they were attending, and most people were set on their parent’s _alma mater_. There were lots up upsides to being part of a _legacy_ , but the humongous amount of pressure they put into college was definitely not one of them.

Honestly, Octavia wasn’t even sure she wanted to go to college just yet. Bellamy took a year off before starting college to travel around the world, and she wouldn’t mind doing the same. She would start in Europe and then maybe visit Australia or something. Then she could settle and maybe even attend Yale, like her mother did.

“Like every year, our girls from Constance Billard are hosting the mixer.” The dean announced. “The girl in charge of organizing this year’s mixer is... Octavia Blake!”

Octavia couldn’t believe it. Out of all the girls in her grade, she had to be the one they picked.  _Great._ She couldn’t even organize her room without help from her maid and now they expected her to organize a super important mixer. Octavia was sure the dean hated her by association.  Her brother’s shenanigans  _impacted_ the dean so deeply she couldn’t help but take it out on Octavia.

Clarke couldn’t stop laughing. She pressed her hand against her mouth in a failed attempt to keep the giggles in. Octavia glared at the blonde girl. “Shut up, Griffin.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“And our brother school, our boys from Saint Jude’s-” A holler erupted from the back row of the auditorium. The Saint Jude boys were known for being loud, annoying and occasionally good looking. The dean cleared her throat. “Are going to be interviewed today so they can be selected as ushers for the university reps.”

“For those of you who dream of attending an Ivy League School, this mixer is the most important event of your life.”  The Dean smiled and Octavia couldn’t help but roll her eyes again. “But no pressure.” She said before chuckling at her own joke. An awkward silence took the auditorium.

The bell rang loudly, dismissing the students. Everyone rose from their seats and rushed out of the auditorium. Octavia had to push her way through the crowd. She wanted to catch Lincoln before he went back to Saint Jude’s so she could wish him good luck on today’s interview. _She was cute like that._

* * *

 

Geometry class was probably the most boring class ever. Clarke opened her computer and pretended to take notes while she played the google chrome dinosaur game. Damn the school for choosing to expand the Wi-Fi on the day that she had two hours of pure analytical geometry torture. 

She was about to reach 1000 points when someone tapped her shoulder. Game over flashed on the screen, and Clarke wanted to rip the head off of whoever had distracted her. She turned around only to see Lexa, Lincoln’s cousin.

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention?” She asked. Her eyes were doing that intense thing that would normally mesmerize Clarke if she wasn’t so confused. She wanted to ask the girl, ‘Why do you care’ but that was probably really rude and it was Lexa’s first day at school. 

“Yeah.” Clarke replied, turning around back to her dinosaur game. “But Geometry is really boring.” Clarke had a thing against anything related to maths or numbers. Miraculously, she always managed to get a good grade. She was starting to think it was more due to the teachers changing her grade than to her actual effort. But whatever, _you don't look a horse in the mouth._ Or something like that. 

“It’s just shapes.” Lexa half-whispered, trying not to get caught talking in class on her first day.

“I wish it was just shapes.” Clarke said while trying to jump over a cactus. Why would a dinosaur jump over a cactus? “But it’s numbers and letters and angles too.”

“It wouldn’t be so hard if you paid attention.” Lexa said. “But, I could help you with geometry if you want.”

Clarke was about to refuse. Spending more time than needed on geometry or anything related to math was definitely not on her plans and she wasn’t failing, anyways. But there was something in the back of her mind telling her to say yes. Maybe it was the fact that she did really need help on geometry. Maybe it was her consciousness telling her that Lexa probably wanted a friend. Maybe, just maybe, it was Lexa’s amazing eyes.

“Sure, I have time after school tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

** Gossip Blast **

Ivy League week is so close, I can almost taste the booze the punch is going to be spiked with. Too bad our resident booze bringer is leaving this year. Will any of the freshmen have the guts to take his spot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember kids, never look a horse in the mouth or you'll find lots of cavities.


	4. transatlanticism;

** Gossip Blast **

There's plenty of upside to being the spawn of the fabulously wealthy. But the downside? Super successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring. And when it comes to college, that means the Ivy’s. It's more than just getting into college; it's setting a course for the rest of your life. And for those few who aren't legacies, the pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children’s futures, what kid would want to let them down?

* * *

 

“Does this outfit look serious and determined, or uptight and boring?”

“It looks fine.”

“Clarke! You’re not even looking.” Octavia aimed a shoe at Clarke’s head.

“Hey! No need to hit me with a shoe.” Clarke protested before glancing at Octavia’s outfit. “Okay, on second thought—Wear a headband, it makes you look less serious but serious enough.”

“Thank you.” Octavia fished for a headband in her vanity. She had a really big variety to choose from, ‘cause head accessories were always here thing. When she was in elementary school, she used to collect bows. She had over one hundred, all colors all sizes. Now she’s classier, so she settled for headbands.

“I can’t believe we’re graduating so soon.” Clarke sighed before sitting on Octavia’s bed. “I remember when we were tiny freshmen and Nigel dropped us off at Constance’s for the first time.”

 “I _know_ , it all happened so fast.”  Octavia plopped next to Clarke, and stared at her for a few seconds. She sighed and looked down at her hands. “If I ask you something, will you promise to answer me honestly?”

“Um… sure?”

“Why did you leave?”

And there it was. The confrontation that Clarke had prayed would never happen. She hadn’t even explained the situation to her mom, or to Wells or to _anyone_. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t have this conversation with Octavia, not now. Not _ever_ if she could help it.

“I can’t- I’m not ready to tell anyone just yet.” Clarke admitted, hoping it was enough. She knew Octavia deserved an explanation. She deserved to know why Clarke left without a word. But it was too painful for her to uncover those memories.

Octavia just nodded. “Just tell me when you can, okay.” As much as she wanted to know, Octavia knew she needed to give Clarke some space to sort things out.

“I will.” Clarke closed her eyes. “I promise.”

“Okay, let’s finish planning my outfit.” Octavia stood up and clapped her hands together. “Do you think I should wear stockings or do they make me look childish?”

Clarke laughed at the sudden change of topic. She really appreciated it. “You can wear them if you use your black Tory Burch flats.”

“Yes! That’s perfect. You’re a genius.”

“But do it quick, we have to be there soon.”

* * *

 

The mixer was as boring as Clarke had expected. Students were bullshiting their way into early acceptance lists, parents were chatting about their children’s achievements and the music was terrible. Seriously, she could fall asleep right now. In this spot. _Standing._

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around quickly.

“Clarke!” The blonde girl was greeted by a big and familiar smile. Wells’. “We haven’t truly spoken since you’ve been back.”

“I’ve been busy.” Clarke sighed. “We can catch up later; I think you have a dean of admissions to admire. You still want to go to Yale, right?”

“Actually, I have my eyes set on Dartmouth now.”

“Really? What caused the change of heart?”

“People change, Clarke.”

“Right.” Clarke nodded. She knew were this was going, and honestly, she wasn’t in the mood for a Wells Jaha lecture. “I have to go talk to my mom, but we’ll chat later. I promise.”

“Yeah, I’ll text you.”

Clarke replied with a thumbs up as she walked away. Truthfully, her mom wasn’t even here. Clarke walked over to the beverage station; she really needed something to drink. Hopefully of the spiked kind. (Octavia told her everything about last year’s mayhem)

Admittedly, Octavia did a great job organizing the mixer. The decorations were classic but still dressy enough, the food was amazing and the dean seemed content. That was a great achievement on its own.

The beverage table was in the corner of the room. It was covered by a simple white tablecloth, and had some fancy vase with lilies on top. There was champagne, for the adults of course, and only one flavor of punch for them. Maybe if she smiled enough they would give her a glass of champagne.

“Are you bored too?” Clark turned around, startled. She felt relieved when she saw it was only Lexa. That girl seriously needed to stop surprising her.

“Mhm. This is as boring as I expected, but I’m used to it.”

“Everyone here seems to know what they’re doing. Who they should talk to, how to talk and when to laugh politely. It’s strange.”

“Nobody knows what they’re doing.” Clarke stared at Lexa. The brunette girl radiated elegance, and she looked very formal. “Everyone pretends they know, but trust me, they don’t.”

“Then why pretend?”

“Everyone has their reasons.” Clarke asserted. “Most people are being pressured by their parents to get into a good college.”

“I know _that_ feeling.” Lexa said in a formal way that indicated Clarke not to push the topic or to ask any questions.

“Yep. Me too.”  

Lexa nodded slowly.

“This mixer is getting very boring. Want to get out of here?” Clarke asked boldly.

Lexa replied by tilting her head slightly and furrowing her brows.

“I mean, we have nothing to do here. We can go and grab something to eat.”

Lexa considered her options, like Clarke said; she really had nothing to do here. She hadn’t even decided which Ivy she wanted to attend yet, she just knew that she needed to attend one. Grabbing something to eat seemed like a good choice right now. “Sure, let’s go.”

* * *

 

“My mom would kill me if she knew I was eating this.” Lexa said, picking at her burger. “She’s usually really strict about what we eat and stuff.”

“We?”

“My step-sister and I.” Lexa explained. “Her name is Anya.”

“Older or younger?”

“She’s a year older than me.” Lexa took a bite off her burger, and Clarke wondered how someone could look so regal eating a burger. She probably looked like a mess.

A few moments of silence passed, and Clarke noted Lexa wasn’t really good at small talk. She was good with short and polite, to the point.

“My mom would be pretty upset too.” Clarke noted. “If she saw me eating a burger, I mean. She’s a doctor so.”

“That’s interesting. Do you want to be a doctor too?”

“I don’t know.” She answered truthfully. Her future was a giant question mark at the moment. “I don’t think so.”

Lexa nodded. If she was about to reply, Clarke would never know, because her phone started ringing.

Clarke wiped her greasy hands on a napkin before unlocking her phone.

“Griffin, where are you?” Octavia asked on the phone, her voice didn’t sound angry or demanding, so Clarke relaxed.

“I’m eating a burger.” She replied frankly.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Octavia laughed. “But, you totally missed my amazing speech. I think I saw Lincoln shed a tear.”

“Awwh, I’m sorry I missed your world-shaking speech. I might go to your house later and make you recite it.”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea. Lincoln is coming over later.”

“Oh. I’ve been _sexiled_ then.” Clarke sounded fake hurt. “Remember to always use protection.”

“Yes, Mom.”

“I still have half a burger waiting for me, so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later.” Octavia said before hanging up.

Clarke put her phone away. “It was just Octavia being needy like always.”

“You guys seem to be very good friends.”

“Yeah, we’ve known each other our whole lives.”

“That’s a pretty a long time.” Lexa noted. “I used to have a friend like that, we met each other in preschool.”

“And what happened?” Clarke asked curiously.

“We started dating, and her parents disapproved so they sent her to boarding school. We haven’t spoken since.” Lexa said this without showing any emotion in her face.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay. I’m over it now.” Lexa remained stoic.

“The mixer should be over by now.” Clarke said, trying to change the topic. “And your cousin is going home with my girl O.”

“He can’t stop talking about her.” Lexa said, slightly amused.

“I know! She talks about him all the time. It would be sweet if it wasn’t annoying.” Clarke said. They spent the rest of the meal talking about trivial stuff. It was mostly Clarke talking and Lexa nodding and answering her questions, but whatever, it was fun.

* * *

 

**  Gossip Blast **

C and new girl L were seen skipping the mixer. Not a very smart move from their part, but at least I hope this can be the beginning of a very beautiful _friendship_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much dialogue enjoy


	5. black and gold;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is so late i'm so sorry! but, i typed this up and then accidentally deleted it :/ so yeah i had to rewrite.

**Gossip blast**

September is here. and with the mixer out of the way, Octavia is free to focus on the most important event of the fall: Her annual sleepover.  A tradition since the year t _wo-thousand and seven,_  each more decadent that the last.  No expense, or  _reputation_ , is spared. 

* * *

 

"Remember when this sleepovers used to be just me and you?" 

"Yeah, back when we didn't have a social life." Octavia said, rolling her eyes. 

"Things used to be more simple." Clarke sighed. "No dating, no drama."

"Ok, seriously stop." Octavia said, sitting next to Clarke on her bed. They were supposed to be getting everything ready for her  _soiree_  (Sleepover was so sophmore year) but Clarke was being a brooding pain in the ass. "What's going on? Come on, you know you can tell mama O about your troubles."

"There's no troubles." 

"Is it a boy? Are you having boy troubles? Oh my gosh, please don't tell me you are sneaking around with Bellamy again." Octavia had no problem with their past relationship, honestly. Yes, her brother and her best friend dating was a bit awkward but they made each other happy. But she didn't want to relieve the memories of the breakup. Those were  _not_  fun times. 

"No! Stop."

"Oh... there's girl problems then!" 

"Please shut up." Clarke rolled her eyes. Octavia playing Love Doctor was not what she needed right now. 

"Clarke! You can't bottle your feelings in. It's not healthy."

Clarke smiled at Octavia playfully as she grabbed a pillow from the bed. She hit Octavia with it, causing the brunette's headband to fall on the floor. 

"How's that for catharsis?" Clarke asked, trying not to laugh at her best friends death glare. 

"Okay, then consider this  _catharsis_  too." Octavia said before hitting Clarke with her pillow. The girls continued the pillow fight for a whole minute. The room filled with feathers as the pair's laughter reverberated across the room. Clarke couldn't help but feel like they were back in eight grade, a time when their biggest preoccupation was if they were going to pass the math test. 

The pillow fight was brought to an end when Clarke accidentally knocked a box full of stuff. The blonde stood up from the bed and moved to pick it up. The box contained a bunch of random items, polaroid pictures, concert tickets and other keepsakes. Clarke just mindlessly put everything back in, until an item caught her attention. 

It was a letter. A letter addressed to her. 

"I wrote that when you left." Octavia said. Clarke hadn't realized she was looking over her shoulder. "You can read it if you want?"

"Should I?" 

Octavia simply nodded.

_~~Dear~~ Clarke_

_My world is falling apart. And you're the only one who would understand. Today is the second anniversary of mom's death. Bellamy is in Spain, trying to avoid his feelings like he always does. And I have nobody to talk to. You're gone. Mom is gone. Bellamy is gone. Where are you? Why don't you call? You're supposed to be my best friend. I hope one day you can explain._

 "Why didn't you send it? I would've-"

"Clarke don't." Octavia wrapped her arms around her best friend. "What matters is that you're here." 

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Clarke wanted to apologize for everything. She wanted to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye. For not calling. For destroying her cellphone after receiving countless text messages from her friends. She wanted to apologize for being the worst best friend ever. But she couldn't find the words. "I should explain what happened."

"Clarke, you're not ready yet. I'll wait." Octavia said, and tightened her grip on her best friend. 

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Octavia's maid, Dorota, announcing that the first guest had arrived. 

"I'll be down in a second!" Octavia responded, unlinking herself from Clarke.  "I'll bring her up, you stay here."

Clarke nodded and sat back on the bed while Octavia went downstairs, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

* * *

 "Let's play truth or dare?" Maya, one of Octavia's new friends, asked.

"Sure, but we still have to wait for the last guest to be here so we can start."

"You invited someone else?" Raven asked, looking around to see if anyone was missing.

"Yep. I invited Lincoln's cousin."

"You invited Lexa?" Clarke asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, no. She's nice." 

"Octavia only wants to score brownie points with Lincoln." Raven said. 

"Oh please. I don't need to score any brownie points. I've already scored  _all_  brownie points with Lincoln." Octavia raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Oh my god, I didn't need to know that." Maya exclaimed while Clarke and Raven laughed. 

Their laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be Lexa." Octavia said, moving to open the door. 

Clarke hadn't realized how excited she was to see Lexa until she walked in. The green-eyed girl was carrying a duffel bag and a sleeping bag. Bless her heart, Lexa actually thought that they were planning on sleeping tonight. Octavia made it clear when she invited everyone that the fun was going to last all night. 

"Let me introduce you. Guys this is Lexa, Lexa this is Raven, Maya, Harper and Monroe." She said, pointing at each girl as she mentioned their names. "Oh and Clarke, but you already know her right?"

Lexa nodded. 

"Okay, let's start with truth or dare, then." 

* * *

 "Okay, Octavia." Raven said, staring daringly at the brunette girl. "Truth or dare?" 

"Hmm... I'll go with truth." 

"Who was your first kiss?" Maya asked, interrupting whatever Raven was going to say. 

"That's a really weak question Maya." Raven rolled her eyes at the girl. "But go on, answer it." 

"Hmm... my first kiss was actually Clarke." 

"What?" 

Clarke shrugged. 

"I was in like eight grade and I was about to go on my first date with Atom, do you guys remember him?" The girls nodded at the mention of Octavia's first boyfriend. How could they forget, together they were the textbook definition of PDA. "And I asked Clarke to teach me how to kiss, 'cause I didn't want to seem inexperienced."

 "I'm such a great friend, I know." Clarke laughed. The rest of the girls joined in, expect for Lexa who seemed uncomfortable. 

"My turn." Octavia announced. "Lexa, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lexa replied almost instantly. Clarke felt sorry for Lexa. Octavia's dares were always the craziest. She remembers that time in ninth grade when Octavia made her drink a whole glass of applesauce mixed with ketchup. She still cringes every time she smells a hint of applesauce. 

"Okay... I dare you to..." Octavia rested her head in her hand. "Make-out with my brother."

"Octavia." Clarke warned.

"Okay, fine that was a little cruel." Octavia sighed. "I dare you to drink three shots of vodka." 

Lexa nodded while Octavia walked to the kitchen to grab the bottle.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Clarke said to Lexa while the other girls were busy talking. 

"It's fine, Clarke. I chose dare." 

"Yeah but I know Octavia can get a little crazy with dares-"

"I'm back!" Octavia announced before she plopped down next to Raven. For a moment Clarke thought she had dropped the bottle, but then realized it was okay while Octavia poured the three shots. 

"This is like a  _baby_  dare, but since you're new to our sleepovers I decided to go soft. Now, drink up!"

Clarke was surprised by how fast Lexa could down the three shots without even wincing. Clarke had obviously gotten drunk before, Her vacation in Aruba was proof of that, but she couldn't down more than one shot of Vodka without grimacing. 

"Someone's a pro at that." Harper commented.

"Do I have to ask someone now?" Lexa said, seemingly unfazed by the dare she just committed. The girls just nodded. "Okay, Raven... truth or dare?"

Clarke was kinda upset Lexa didn't ask her, but _whatever._

"I'll go with truth." 

Lexa pondered for a second. "I really don't know what to ask." 

"Oooh, I know." Maya said. "Who was your first love?"

"Maya, your questions truly suck." Raven scoffed. "Ugh, my best friend. I knew him since we were babies... He died on a car accident about a year ago." Raven looked down, and Maya felt bad for asking the question.

"His name was Finn Collins." 

Clarke almost chocked. It had to be a coincidence right? It couldn't be the same Finn Collins? Her hands started to shake, and she couldn't make them stop. She had to get out of there. 

"Clarke are you okay?" Octavia asked, a concerned look on her face as she noticed the state her best friend was in. 

"Uh yeah, I just need to go grab some air." Clarke said, standing up so quickly she got dizzy. She closed her eyes and swallowed before basically running to the bathroom upstairs. 

She sank into the ground as she struggled to breath. Her chest felt as if they had dropped a million of bricks over it. She was basically gasping for air at this point, and she had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop the sobs. 

A knock on the door brought her back to reality, but Clarke couldn't manage to form a coherent sentence to tell whoever it was to go away. The door opened to reveal Lexa, which was really unexpected. Clarke thought it was going to be Octavia. She cursed herself for not locking the door. 

"Whatever it is, everything is going to be fine." 

"How can you say that? You don't know what you're talking about?" Clarke said in between sobs, so she was pretty sure it came out as mumbling. 

"I know a panic attack when I see one, Clarke." Lexa said before sitting down next to Clarke. The blonde girl tried to reply back but Lexa shook her head. "You don't have to say anything." 

 Clarke nodded and bit her lip. Her sobs were dying down. 

"I told the girls that I had to call my mom." Lexa said as Clarke calmed down. "So, why don't you wash your face and I'll meet you downstairs." 

Clarke wanted to thank Lexa, but she just nodded while Lexa left the room.

* * *

 

**Gossip Blast**

I've been having a great night, what about you Upper East Siders? I'm sure that everyone invited to the Blake sleepover is having a  _blast_. I wish I was there, but then again, who doesn't? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the letter is based on the one blair reads to serena on episode three. this chapter was kinda sad, sorry. truth or dare can be sad too.


	6. worth it;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uggh! i’m so sorry. i just have a bunch of excuses to give to you guys for not updating. so, i lost all my planning and had to plan this again. if anything is a bit inconsistent you know why :/ i hope you guys are still reading this story.

**Gossip blast**

Hello Upper East Siders. Missed me? Well I missed all of you. September has always been an irrelevant month, and I can’t wait until it’s over so we can start with the true fall festivities. But meanwhile, did you know that burlesque clubs are all the rage again?

 

* * *

 

 "Octavia please don’t make me do this.” Clarke said rolling her eyes at the tight dress her friend was holding up. “I’m not going to wear that.”

 “Yes you are!” Octavia said, pushing the dress towards Clarke. “You’re going to look super hot in that.”

 Clarke grabbed the dress from Octavia’s hands. She had bought that dress a long time ago, maybe one or two years back. It was definitely purchased during her “rebellious” phase. It was very short and tight, two things that past Clarke wouldn’t oppose to. But present Clarke was trying to set things right and lay low for the rest of the school year. She didn’t need any more drama.

 “Clarke please!” Octavia pleaded. “You need to find a significant other so we can go on double dates and that dress will totally help.”

 “Fine. But I hope you know who insufferable you are.”  

 “You know you love me.”

 “Do you know who’s coming to the inauguration today?”  Clarke asked as she slipped off her shirt.

“Not that many people.” Octavia said. “That I know of, asides from Jasper and his friends, my brother and Lincoln.”  

 “I really hope he doesn’t bring Lexa.”

 “Why? I thought you liked her.”

 “I do, it’s just that,” _She totally saw me having a mental breakdown and we haven’t spoken since._ “She doesn’t seem like the clubbing type.”

 “She doesn’t seem like the anything type. I can’t imagine her doing anything but, like, reading a book.”

 Clarke nodded while she finished putting the dress on. She really did look nice in that dress, but she wasn’t going to admit that.

 “Your butt looks amazing.” Octavia noted. “I’m expecting a thank you for that.”

 “My butt always looks amazing. Tight dress or not.” Clarke laughed and grabbed her clutch. She check her phone to see if she had any new messages, but instead she noticed the time. 9:30. “We have to leave right now if we want to be there, so let’s go.”

* * *

“Before crossing this doors I want you guys to remember. This isn’t a club. This is an experience.” Jasper said, pointing at the plush red doors. After a complete year of begging, Jasper and Monty finally got their parents to invest in their burlesque club idea. They honestly just wanted a place where they could serve moonshine and call it special cocktails. But Octavia taught the idea was nice. It definitely had franchising potential.

“Are you going to let us in or do I have permission to sit in the ground? My legs are getting tired.” Raven complained.

“Patience young grasshopper.” Bellamy said, smiling at the annoyed girl.

“Fine, fine. The public demands and we supply.” Jasper said, pushing the doors open. “Welcome to The Ark.”

Octavia was really impressed with the club. It looked really professional, like someone with a lot of experience had pulled this up. She was really proud of her two friends. The whole place gave an speakeasy vibe, but it was still modern with it’s neon decor. There was a huge stage in the middle where the burlesque dancers were getting ready to perform.

“This place looks amazing!” Octavia said, hugging her two friends.

“We know, and just wait until you taste the special cocktails.” Monty said. “Our manager had to get special licenses for those.”

“This place looks really great.” Clarke said politely. She still wasn’t a hundred percent comfortable around Jasper and Monty, so she just stuck to polite conversation.

“First round of shots is on the house.” Jasper said as a waiter came by with drinks. “You know what, just charge everything from this guys to my count.”

“Well then, let’s toast!” Bellamy said while grabbing a shot. “To an amazing first night and to the other ones that are going to come!”

The whole table cheered as they clinked their shot glasses. This night was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

“Oh my god, she’s here.” Clarke said as she stared at the door.

“Who’s here?” Bellamy asked, looking at the blonde girl with concern. “Anyone I have to beat up?”

“No, just a girl I didn’t want to see today.” Clarke explained. She liked Lexa, she really did. She seemed like a nice girl she could talk to. But she didn’t think she could face her after what happened at Octavia’s. What if she started asking questions she couldn’t answer?

“You know what, I just need a drink.” Clarke said, moving to the bar.

“I’ll go with you.” Bellamy said. Octavia and the others were already dancing, and it was just Clarke in the table with him, so he followed her not wanting to be alone.

“Just give me the strongest thing you have in here.” Clarke ordered. The bartender nodded.

“Take it easy, Griffin.” Bellamy warned. “You don’t want to be shit-faced immediately.”

“You know that I can hold my alcohol.” Clarke said with a smile. For a not so tall girl, Clarke had a really big alcohol tolerance. But still, she wasn’t invincible. “You should have one too, something seems to be bothering you.”    

“Nah, I’m good right now.” Bellamy said. “Just a little stressed while life. Sometimes I wish I could just get away from everything, you know?”

“I do. I actually wish for that everyday.” Clarke said as she received her drink. “Which makes me feel like the most selfish person in this world. So many people have it worst.” Bellamy just nodded.

Clarke sighed as she downed her drink. _Woah_. That was stronger than she expected. She must have cringed or something because Bellamy was laughing.

“Was that too strong for the princess?”

“No. In fact, I’m going to order another.”  Clarke challenged. She smiled a the bartender that was apparently spying their conversation. “I know you couldn’t even drink one without passing out.”

“Was that a challenge, Griffin? ‘Cause if it is, game on.”

* * *

Sometime along the party Clarke must have lost Bellamy, because she couldn’t see the dark-haired boy around. Her thoughts were all muddled together, but she was feeling fine. In fact, she was feeling more than fine. She hadn’t felt this good in like a year.

“Have you seen my friend?” Clarke asked a random stranger. “His hair is dark.”

People just stared at her weirdly, but she couldn’t care less. She was having the time of her life. Bellamy was probably having the time of his life too, so she decided to leave him alone. This was the best night ever.

Damn, she really wanted to dance. Her drunk brain mustered up a great plan, and before she could even process it she was on the stage.

People started cheering, and the burlesque dancers even clapped. She smiled at the audience, and as she started to pull the zipper of her dress down a pair of soft hands pulled her out stage.

“Ouch!” Clarke said loudly. “I was giving them a show!” She whined before recognizing the girl that just grabbed her. It was Lexa.

“Yeah, a show that was probably going to make the tabloids.” She said, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Let’s take you home.”

“But Lexieee.” Clarke said, leaning closer. “My mom would kill me if she sees me like this. I promised her I wouldn’t do this again.”

“That was a promise you should have kept.” Lexa couldn’t help but notice the proximity of the bodies. Drunk Clarke had no concept of personal space. Her arm was practically brushing against Clarke’s.

“Yeah, but I never keep promises.” Clarke laughed, apparently that was funny to her. “I just break them.”

“You’re too drunk.” Lexa sighed once again. “I’m going to take you to my hotel room, but if you puke I-” She couldn’t even continue that sentence.

“Like a sleepover?” Clarke asked. There was something so innocent in the way that she had said that. Her eyes were big and shiny, and a tiny smiled creeped in Lexa’s face. It was so small that you couldn’t tell it was there unless you looked long enough.

“Yes. Let’s go.” She said. Once she and Clarke were safely in the back of her car, she texted Lincoln.

 

[12:10] lexa: I’m taking Clarke home. Tell Octavia not to worry.

[12:11] lincoln: *wnk emoji*

[12:11] lincoln: *wink emoji**

[12:11] lincoln: i feel like a proud cousin

[12:11] lexa: You’re gross. I’m taking her home so she can rest. She’s very drunk.

[12:12] lincoln: *sad emoji*

[12:13] lexa: Why do you type that out instead of just adding the emoji.

[12:14] lincoln: ‘cuz i forgot how. im so drunk i cant feel my vodka.

[12:14] lincoln: face*

* * *

 “Lexa. Did you know that I didn’t want to see you tonight.” Clarke said as she plopped on Lexa’s bed.

“I wasn’t aware.” Lexa commented. She wasn’t sure if Clarke was saying that seriously or if it was just drunk babbling. For a strange reason, she really hoped it was the latter.

“You have a very nice room.” Clarke said as she looked around, completely changing the topic.

“It’s not really mine.” Lexa said. “I’m living here until they finishing remodeling our new house.”

“Can I help decorate your room?” Clarke stood up from the bed. “We can put tiny stars in the ceiling and everything. I’ve always wanted to do that but my mom is mean and she won’t let me.”

“If you want to.” Lexa wasn’t going to tell Clarke that with all the details here mom was adding, her house would be done in like a year.

Clarke yawned. “I’m going to take this off.” Clarke announced before trying to slip her dress off. Before Lexa could stop her, her head was stuck in the same place as her arm. Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Let me help you.” She said, pulling her dress down and unzipping it. “There. I’ll go fetch you some clothes.”

Lexa fished around her closet for a t-shirt and a pyjama short. She made a note to fix her closet when she had time, because it was currently a mess. When she turned around, to give Clarke her clothing, she was already asleep.

Lexa figured out her bed was big enough so they could share. 

* * *

  **Gossip Blast**

Call tonight a success. It takes a lot to impress this girl, but I was definitely surprised. Who would have thought that **Jasper** and the **nerd kid** could have built a club? All by themselves (and their daddy's funds). They grow up so fast.   
  
  
  
  
  
 


	7. my heart thumps as i bleed;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorryyyy i didn't write anything for like two months. but i made sure i was half-way done with the next chapter before posting this one, so you'll get that one soon. this one's kinda short so sorry about that too.

**Gossip Blast**

Last night's events left everyone pretty disoriented this morning. Luckily for you, this girl doesn't do hangovers. Who would give you the morning news if I did? 

* * *

 

The first thing Clarke noticed when she woke up was that she wasn't in her room. Her sheets were stiffer than usual, and the walls weren't covered with paintings and drawings. Instead, they were white and spotless. 

The second thing she noticed was the girl next to her. Her long brown wavy hair was spread all over her pillow, in a sea of white sheets and soft snores. Clarke almost freaked out when she realized who it was, _Lexa._

She quickly pulled the covers off her body, swinging her legs off the bed with more force than she intended. Despite her killer headache, her state of undress and the girl sleeping besides her helped her piece last nights events. 

She spotted her dress in the corner of the room and quickly pulled it over her body. She couldn't believe what was happening. It wasn't the first time she woke up in a stranger's bed, but Lexa wasn't a stranger. Clarke thought they could become friends, but whatever semblance of friendship was probably tarnished after this. 

"Clarke?" A groggy voice said, stopping the blonde girl from leaving the room.

With a sigh, Clarke turned around to face the brunette girl. "I'm sorry." She had no idea what she was apologizing for, but it seemed appropriate. 

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about, Clarke." Lexa said, sitting up. "It was my idea to bring you here."

"Oh, okay then." Clarke left out a breathe she had no idea she was holding. "Things don't have to be awkward then." 

"I don't think I'm understanding what you're trying to say." Lexa frowned slightly. 

"I mean, let's just pretend this didn't happen." Clarke reasoned. Things would be easier if they just ignored the fact that they just slept together. They could go back to that (almost?) friendship they had. That was nice. "I'm just going to leave, I guess I'll see you around."

Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke was already out the door.

She would be lying if she didn't say that she was confused.

* * *

"Okay, and you're sure something happened?" Octavia asked. She was pretending to stare at the board, as Mr. Hernadez scribbled some verbs in Spanish. 

"I was in my underwear, and she was sleeping next to me. I think something definitely happened." Clarke whispered back. 

"Griffin, Blake." Mr. Hernadez said, interrupting their conversation.

" _Lo siento_ , sir." Octavia responded, rolling her eyes on the process. She turned back to Clarke as soon as the teacher continued with his lecture. "Anyway, you have done this before. Why does this particular girl matter?"

"I don't know." Clarke said. She hadn't really given this much thought. 

"Oh my God, you have a crush don't you?" Octavia exclaimed as loudly she could without disrupting the class. 

"I don't, I mean she's cute but-"

"Griffin, Blake. Second warning." Mr. Hernandez crossed his arms. 

"Let's just continue this conversation after class." Clarke said.

"No, we're continuing this conversation right now. After class our attention will be on shopping and dresses."

"I don't think I'm going to the débutante ball, O. But I'll still go dress-shopping with you." 

"You know your mom will kill you if you don't." Octavia said. "And I know you don't care, but the débutante ball is basically a right of passage."

"I don't even have a date." 

"You can take Lexa." 

"Ugh, shut up."

"You know you want to."

"I don't."

"Griffin, Blake this is your third and final warning."

"Fine, señor. We will shut up I promise. _Lo prometo._ " Octavia said, earning a glare from the teacher. 

* * *

"So, I saw a girl leave your room this morning, care to explain?" 

Lexa looked up from the book she was reading, _The Unbearable Lightness of the Being_ , to look up at her sister. Anya was leaning on the door frame, her arms were crossed in an accusatory way. 

"Nothing happened." Lexa said, grabbing her bookmark from her night table an putting it in the book. "She was drunk last night and I brought her home to sleep it off."

"Right... if that's the version you're going to tell mom you should really work on your credibility."

"I'm not- Never mind." Lexa said. "Do you want something?"

"I don't only speak to you if I want something, Lexa." Anya retorted. "I don't know if you remember but I'm your sister."

"Step-sister." 

"Details, I'm still your sister. But I'll let you alone so you can finish that book of yours." Anya said, turning around to leave. "I almost forgot, there's a weird letter downstairs for you."

Lexa's heart raced. Could it be? After all this time? Costia hadn't written her yet like she promised to, but maybe this was her letter? Lexa took a deep breath before heading downstairs. 

She could forgive Costia for not even trying to communicate with her, and it would only take one sentence. Lexa hated how weak she was around Costia, how vulnerable and soft she got around the other girl. But that was what Costia loved the most about her. 

She saw the golden envelope resting on the dining table, and she didn't hesitate to open it. She took deep breaths, and she hadn't realized her hands were shaking as she slowly ripped it open. 

And there it was.

A letter. 

_You've been invited to this year's charity débutante ball, we hope to count with your assistance..._

Oh.

She ripped the paper before she could even finish reading it. 

* * *

The stores were all too full for Clarke's liking. They were packed with a bunch of teenage girls trying to find the perfect dress. Clarke swore she saw three girls walk out with the exact same golden dress, claiming it was the dress of their dreams. 

"So, which one's better. Option one or option two." Octavia said, holding up two dresses.

"Whichever you like the best, O." 

"Ugh, Clarke. If I wanted a crappy shopping companion I would have dragged Raven here."

"Fine, I like the red one better. It will look good on you."

"Yeah, but I would look better if I had a best friend to go with." Octavia said, frowning at Clarke. "You should buy a dress, in case you decide you want to go."

"I doubt that's gonna happen." Clarke replied. "I don't even have a date."

"I can tell Bell to go with you, but please go!" Octavia said, pouting slightly. "Or you can always invite Lexa."

"Ha, that's not gonna happen... But I'll buy a dress just in case."

 

* * *

 

**Gossip Blast**

O and C were dress shopping, and we can all guess what for. The only thing we can't guess, who is going to escort C to the débutante ball? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> débutante is a funny word


End file.
